Seventeen
by Lister4eva
Summary: These last seventeen years have been a whirlwind, The guys got the girls and babies were born, but a spanner is about to be thrown into the works with the appearance of a young stunner. Tiva, McAbby. I own nothing but the OC's and the Plot. On highest rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to walk to school, OK?" Alfie shouted up the stairs.

"OK sweetie, but be careful" Abby leaned over and gave her son a kiss, she would never get used to just how much he looked like his father, he had the same blonde hair and was even starting to overlap his father on his achievements at a high school level, Tim had set off some time earlier to drop off their daughter at ballet and that left her with straightening up after breakfast, and the rest of the day to herself.  
Alfie had stopped off at Uncle Tony's house on the way to school, he walked up to the front door, but before he could knock he was pulled inside and pinned against the door.  
"Wait here" he was instructed by Maya, who ran up the stairs to gather her books and bag so he could go with her to school. He straightened himself up and waited for Maya. Jordan came wandering in from the kitchen with toast in his mouth, he nodded at Alfie and pulled his bag on his shoulder,  
"Dad gave me the keys to the Mustang, do you and Maya want a ride?"  
"Yes please," Maya answered running down the stairs and out the front door, the two boys looked at each other and followed her out the door.

Jordan had basketball practice early this morning and was hoping to practice on his own for a short time before coach appeared with the rest of the team. Getting changed quickly he headed into the gym and began, he hadn't been there long when he heard the door open behind him, he turned to look and what he saw surprised him. A girl about his age, walked in and sat on one of the bleachers. She pulled out a book and started reading, it wasn't uncommon for people to read in the gym especially as it was quieter than a lot of the other areas within the school. the girl had bright green eyes and blonde hair which was stained with the color of golden syrup, he made his way towards her and cleared his throat, she looked up at him, surprised to see him there she hadn't noticed him when she came in and couldn't help but look into his brown eyes, "Can I help you?"  
"I'm practicing here" Jordan replied too quickly,  
"Am I disturbing you, I'm sorry" The girl countered, "I will leave" She got up and began putting her book into her bag.  
"No, its OK, have you been at this school long?" Jordan had never seen this girl before but noticing her bag had a sticker from another school.  
"Second day, I spent most of yesterday filing in paperwork, whats your name" the girl asked.  
"Jordan"  
"Madison"  
"Nice to meet you Madison" Jordan sat down next to the girl and held out his hand which she shook with a giggle. They sat talking for some time, the bell went but they didn't notice, lost in conversation, Jordan's phone rang sometime later, he answered it without looking at the ID.  
"JD here... oh hey dad... im at school... in the gym... why what time is it... oh crap... sorry dad... got side tracked... no not a girl... OK yeah but she is really pretty... OK bye" he turned to Madison "its 11:30"  
Madison stood up quickly and grabbed her bag, she ran out of the gym, leaving her book behind. Jordan looked at it and picked it up. it had her name and address written just inside the cover. he went to get changed he knew he was in trouble.

Jordan walked into the house that night, school had been bad after he had left the gym, his teacher had given him detention that evening and every evening for the rest of the week, he went straight to the kitchen and sat at the small table in there, he knew what was to come.  
Tony walked into the small kitchen to see his son sat at the table, his head rested on his hands and his eyes shut, he knew his son would have been punished at school for what he did but, he needed to learn that things had consequences, he needed to keep up with his studies as well as being athletic and girls where a whole different thing.  
"hey JD" Tony smirked "Trying to sound cool in front of your lady friend"  
Jordan looked up and glared at this father, "yeah and it would have worked, she likes me I can tell but apart from her first name I know nothing about her" he lied to him, he didn't want his dad to know about the book.  
"well you clearly like her too, you were really talking to her for that long?, if I hadn't called you, would you have realized the time?"  
"I'm sorry, dad I really am, this girl is so cool and clever, she would probably give Uncle Tim a run for his money, I promise I wont do it again."  
"good, and seeing as you have detention for the rest of the week I wont punish you further, I will however warn you about letting girls distract you"  
Jordan had heard all this many times and asked to be excused before Tony went into a full on chat about how many times Gibbs had slapped him, before he finally plucked up the courage to ask him mum out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jordan pulled up outside school with a plan, he was sure Madison would be already at school and he wanted to talk to her before class. He walked up to the front desk and pressed the small buzzer which alerted the reception staff that someone wanted them. A small woman with red hair approached the desk.

"Hi there can I help you"  
Jordan put on his best 'DiNozzo grin' as his mum called it and replied,  
"I hope so, I was in the gym yesterday and found this book on the bleachers, it has a name in it but I don't recognize it, can you tell me what class she is in?"  
"Well I really shouldn't" she answered, "But I bet she is pretty and you want to give her it back face-to-face right?"  
Jordan just smiled and gave the name to the woman, "she is in Mr. Martinez's class" Jordan thanked the woman and went to class, he was confused because he was in the same class but hadn't seen her after the gym yesterday. He walked in class to see Madison sat at the desk in front of his, he pretended not to notice her and went about greeting his friends.  
The day passed well with no more mishaps and at the end of school, he tried to talk to Madison but Maya came barreling into him, dragging Alfie along with her, she caught his hand and began dragging him out of the school, he figured he would go to her house tonight instead, no one could possibly interrupt then could they.  
Jordan dropped Maya and Alfie at his house and went looking for Madison, he had to ask out. Maya and Alfie gave each other a look before walking into the house, as they walked through the door Ziva walked up and asked where Jordan was going, both teenagers shrugged their shoulders, Ziva grabbed her phone and began to dial.  
Jordan had just pulled up at the house, he got out of the car before he could chicken out and was just about to knock on the door when his cellphone rang, he stepped away and answered.  
"Hello"  
"Jordan, where are you?"  
"Mum there is something I need to do I will be home in an hour or two, depending on how it goes"  
"Does it have something to do with that girl you met yesterday?"  
"Yes mum, now I gotta go so I will see you soon, love you mum"  
"Love you too, son"  
Jordan replaced the phone back in his pocket and approached the door again, just as he was about to knock the door opened and a tall woman about Aunt Abby's size was standing there, "can I help you?"  
"erm, well..., does a girl called Madison live here?"  
"she does"  
"well can I speak to her please, I met her at school yesterday"  
The woman smiled at him and she really did remind him of his Aunt now, she had the same smile but her eyes were darker than his Aunt Abby's She turned and that's when he saw it, Tattoo's on her neck, just like Abby's this was beginning to get freaky. The woman shouted up the stairs and Madison came down the stairs, as soon as Jordan saw her all other thoughts went out of his head, she looked more beautiful than she did yesterday in a below the knee dress that showed off her slender shoulders.  
"Madison, this young man is here to see you" she turned to him, "im sorry I didn't catch your name"  
"Jordan" he answered the woman. "I was just wondering if you would like to come to the diner with me for something to eat"  
"Well I have to go to dinner with my grandma from my Dad's side toni..."  
"no you don't Madison, you can go with this lovely young man if you would like, I need to discuss something private with Penny anyway"  
Jordan looked at the woman, had she just said Penny, no... there had to be loads of grandmothers called Penny, he looked at Madison hopefully.  
"OK mom, if your sure its OK?" Madison said uncertainly,  
"sure it is" and with that pushed Madison out the door with a smirk on her face.

**"Did you see it, did you see what I did?" - Finding Nemo**

**Appropriate I thought, but did u see it?**

**Lister4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan and Madison walked into the Diner and sat at a booth, they sat quietly looking at each other, he was nervous, so was she, he was OK in the gym, it was his turf he had no reason to be nervous then. So why now? A waitress came over and asked them what they wanted, they ordered and once they had their food in front of them, it seemed easier to talk.  
"So, hows school going so far?" Jordan asked,  
"fine, im taking a lot of classes so i have a lot of work to do, but i managing i guess"  
"Well I'm on the basketball team, i hope to get a scholarship to college, I'm the play-maker"  
"Whats that?"  
"I co-ordinate the team, make everyone play smoothly"  
They spoke for a long time, getting to know each other and laughing and joking.

Madison was a geek by everyone else's standards and at her other school's she had been picked on, but here she seemed to blend in more, she had learnt to hide her intelligence. She wasn't used to talking to the basketball star, she really liked Jordan a lot though and decided she would give him her number, she asked for his cellphone. she typed her number in and when she was done, she handed it back, he looked at her surprised and smiled.

Once he had dropped her off at home, he drove home happy and smiling, he walked through the door of his home, the smile wiped off of his face by the look on his mother's.  
"Young man, where have you been?" Ziva almost shouted,  
"I told you, I had something to do"  
"What was it?"  
"I took that girl on a date" he began smiling again. Tony came forward and told his son to sit, they needed to have a chat.  
"Son, you can't just stay out till eleven on a school night"  
"Its eleven" Jordan was genuinely shocked, "I swear dad, I didn't know it was eleven, I just..."  
"I know son, she must be really something, you got it bad" Tony laughed  
"I think I do dad"  
"Well your going to have to keep an eye on the time more, or you will start getting grounded as well as given detention, now go to bed"

Jordan changed for bed as soon as he got to his room, but he had no intention of going to sleep, he texted Madison.  
**_Jordan: I'm in trouble, it's 11_**  
**_Madison: I know, my mum went berserk, she let it slide tho, this once_**  
**_Jordan: same, i really enjoyed tonite_**  
**_Madison: me too_**  
**_Jordan: do you want me to pick you up in the morning, my sister and cousin will be comin as well, dont worry thyre cool_**  
**_Madison: sure, thanks_**  
**_Jordan: c u in the morn :)_**  
**_Madison: c u ;)_**  
**_Jordan: ;p_**  
**_Madison: ;D_**

The next couple of weeks flew past and summer was upon them before they knew it, school was out and they could see each other more, curfew was extended.

**_Jordan: My family are having a BBQ, wanna come... pwease_**  
**_Madison: I dunno, are your whole family gunna be there_**  
**_Jordan: not all of them, just some of them_**  
**_Madison: how many is some?_**  
**_Jordan: well my aunt, uncle, and my cousins and my mum, dad and sister... pwetty pwease_**  
"Wow, you got it bad son, even I didn't say "pwease" to your mother"  
"DAD, what are you doing reading over my shoulder"  
"he always did have privacy issues, didn't you? darling" Ziva passed with a bowl of salad, taking it to the garden, "and he said pwease a lot of times to me"  
"yes i did" Tony kissed Ziva passionately on the lips.  
"ew, pda gross"  
Jordan moved away from his father when he received a reply  
**_Madison: when is it_**  
**_Jordan: tonight_**  
**_Madison: Whatt?_**  
**_Jordan: pwease :(_**  
**_Madison: ok :) what time_**  
**_Jordan: now if you want i will come and pick you up_**  
**_Madison: give me a half hour, then come get me ;P_**

Jordan was excited, he got to see his beautiful girlfriend and best of all he got to show her off to his family, he was sure they would love her. He went to get ready and after 30 minutes he made his way to the car, he arrived at Madison's house to see her waiting outside.  
"You look so beautiful" he exclaimed  
"Its only jeans and t-shirt, J"  
He loved it when she called him that, she got in the car and before long, he was trying to coax her out of it, so they could go into the house and join the BBQ. Eventually she got out of the car and allowed him to lead her into the house. Maya and Alfie were sat on the sofa with Antoinette,  
Antoinette ran towards Jordan and he scooped her up into his arms,  
"Hey Annie"  
"Hey Jay-Jay"  
"Annie I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Madison" He gestured to her. Antoinette whispered something in his ear.  
"Oh Annie, your still my little Princess so be nice please" he answered as he put her down.  
"Nice to meet you Madison, she smiled sweetly, then scowled and stormed off.  
"Dont worry about her, she will come around, she is just like my Aunt Abby" Jordan said.  
Maya stood up trying to lighten the situation, obviously Maya and Alfie had met Madison a lot before and had grown to be good friends.

Antoinette must have alerted the adults of Madison's arrival, as soon there was an influx of people staring at her, she tugged on Jordan's shirt sleeve to make him aware of the staring. He looked at her and then followed her eye-line to see 6 adults smiling and staring at them, Jordan moved towards them bringing Madison with them.  
"Madison, let me introduce you" he gestured to each adult as he spoke, "this is my mom"  
"Nice to meet you at last" Ziva shook her hand  
"This is my dad"  
"he has it bad"  
Jordan blushed "DAD  
"sorry" Tony smiled and winked at Madison  
"This is my Aunt Abby"  
Abby lunged forward and hugged her, "Nice to meet you" she said once she released her.  
"This is my Uncle Tim"  
"Nice to meet you" Tim shook her hand  
"This is Ducky"  
"Ducky?" Madison questioned  
"Donald Mallard, my dear, hence Ducky, nice to meet you" Ducky kissed her hand like a gentleman.  
"and finally, may I introduce you to the legendary, Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jordan then saluted to the silver-haired man across from them, Tony smirked and both he and Jordan received head-slaps for the way he had introduced him. Gibbs stepped forward and shook the girl's hand, Madison stared in awe at the man she had just met, she had heard so many stories about the ex-marine and hero. He had tried to save her dad's life after all.

**Please please please review, i need to know what you think, this is getting complicated... i will figure it out but if anyone has any suggestions, let me know.**

**Lister4eva**

**P.S - If there any mistakes, i am sorry i am using word pad coz i dont have a word processor. Thank you xx**


	4. Chapter 4

After the introductions, they all sat at the table in the garden, Madison was still staring and every couple of seconds Gibbs would look at her, he was beginning to think this girl knew him from somewhere. The food was served and everyone began chatting happily away but, Madison still couldn't stop glancing in Gibbs direction.

After the all food had been eaten, the kids all played in the pool, Abby had an extra swimsuit which she lent to Madison, Jordan began to notice his girlfriends fascination with his granddad. He asked her into the house to find out what was going on.  
"Madi, can I talk to you a minute"  
"Yeah, whats up?"  
"Why do you keep looking at Gibbs?"  
Madison looked at Jordan and realized she would have to tell him or he would think she was weird.  
"My father died before I was born, he worked for Gibbs at NCIS, Gibbs tried to save him after he was shot but he couldn't, I have always wanted to meet him"  
"well why don't you just go over and talk to him then?, he isn't going to bite"  
"I'm scared" she admitted quietly.  
"wait here" he instructed her. Jordan went back outside and approached Gibbs, he waited till Abby had walked away, "Gibbs?, can I ask you something in private?"  
Gibbs followed Jordan into the living area, and saw Madison waiting there, she looked scared of something.  
"Ask him then?" Jordan said after they had been stood in silence for what seemed like ages.  
"erm, well sir"  
"don't call me sir, its Gibbs" he interrupted,  
"well Gibbs, my mother has raised me on her own and when I was old enough to ask questions, she told me that my father had been killed on duty whilst trying to apprehend a man who had stolen some money from the Marine Corps, she said that he worked with you and you had eventually arrested the man who had done it, im sorry I have stared, but I have wanted to meet you for as long as I can remember, could you please tell me about my father, after all you did try to save him"

Gibbs remembered the case, a man had stolen some money and then used it to get a sex change to cover his tracks, it was whilst Kate had still been alive and she had given DiNozzo weeks of stick for kissing a man, but if Pacci was her father then why had her mother told her the wrong story.  
Gibbs gestured for the girl to sit down and then joined her on the sofa,  
"Your father was a good man, but you have been told it wrong, I didn't try to save his life, I couldn't Agent Chris Pacci was already dead when we found him."  
"Gibbs, my father wasn't named Chris Pacci, his name was Timothy McGee"


	5. Chapter 5

**So everyone, review replies...**  
**DS2010 - Yes he is, hope i can have some fun with it.**  
**Guest - Yes Jordan may be dating Madison but as they are not blood related, it is in no way incestuous.**  
**Crezza24 - Yes i hope so, and thank you for saying its good so far :)**  
**Torontogirl12 - Thank you for your comments, im glad you like it.**

**Keep reviewing people... I love hearing from you. - Lister4eva**

Gibbs and Jordan were staring at Madison, had she just said Timothy McGee, Gibbs blinked a few times and cleared his throat,  
"What did you say your father's name was"  
Madison sensed the change in atmosphere around Gibbs and her boyfriend, "Erm, Timothy McGee, Sir... erm Gibbs"  
"Well i will see what information i can pull up about your father and will find some other agents who knew him and see what they say so we can have a proper chat, why don't you give me a few days and we will sit down again" Gibbs hoped she would buy it, he needed to figure out what to do with this new information "now Jordan it's getting late, Madisons mother will be expecting her home soon wont she?" Jordan recognized the rare look on his grandfathers face, he knew this was to be kept between the three of them.  
"Yes Gibbs, come on Madi i better get you home it's almost 8 and I need to help clear up"  
"Are you sure i could help if you like" Madison replied  
"Are you mad, mum would never allow you to help you're a guest, i would have to help though, which means you would have to sit and be bored on your own."  
"OK, take me home then, nice to meet you Gibbs"  
Jordan and Madison left and Gibbs sat back down onto the sofa, he decided to wairt whilst the kids went to bed to tell the adults, and keep Jordan up so they wouldnt think it was a prank or he had gone crazy. Once ordan arrived back at the house, Gibbs was outside greeting him,  
"Come on, we better tell em" Gibbs said  
Gibbs walked out to the back yard and instructed all the kids to go to bed, he informed them he needed them up in the morning to help him witha special project, none of the kids questioned their bed time as they enjoyed spending time with their grandpa and knew tomorrow would be challenging and fun. As all the kids made their way to their beds and Gibbs pulled Jordan to sit next to him at the table.  
"McGee" Gibbs started "how long have you and Abby been married"  
"15 years boss"  
"and together?"  
"16 years, in september boss why?  
"Just checking" Gibbs turned to Jordan "How old is Madison?"  
"17, like me"  
"Whats going on Gibbs?" Abby asked seeing the looks on Jordan and Gibbs faces.  
"I will explain" Jordan said "Well you all met Madison earlier today, and i hope you all really like her"  
A chorus of voices agreeing with his statement went up, Gibbs shushed them and gestured for Jordan to continue,  
"Well i have met her mother a few times and she is really nice, but Madi told me today that her father was killed on duty before she was born, and he worked at NCIS, so i encouraged her to speak to Gibbs to see if he knew her father and could maybe explain what happened" Jordan gestured towards Gibbs and all eyes moved to him, Gibbs looked down at the table for a short time, trying to think of the best way to continue.  
"Well her mother had told her a story about what case her father had been killed on, and i assumed her father was Chris Pacci"  
Tony, McGee and Abby looked sad for a minute remembering the agent who had once worked with them and who had been killed in such a brutal manner.  
"Who?" Ziva asked  
"He was an Agent on another team, he came to us for help on a case he was working, but we were busy and didnt have time to help him, about a week later he was found dead and cut open in an elevator" Tony explained  
"Well as i was saying, i started telling her about Chris, how he was a good agent but she interupted me and said her father wasnt named Chris, he was named Timothy Mcgee" Gibbs finished.  
Everybody looked at Tim in shock and Tim began to shake his head,  
"She cant be mine Gibbs, i have only had children with Abby"  
"I know that Tim, but did you have any one night stands or relationships that ended quickly"  
"I'm not Tony Boss..."  
"hey" Tony interjected  
"sorry Tony but before you settled down, you were kinda a playboy, but boss my girlfriend before Abby was named Rebecca and she moved to California after she figured out i had never stopped loving Abby, she said she couldnt be the consolation prize"  
"What did Rebecca look like Uncle Tim?"  
"she was tall, blonde and had blue eyes i think"  
"Well it cant be her then Gibbs, Madi's mom looks a lot like Abby, its freaky in fact, she has tattoo's, black hair and dark eyes" Jordan rembered being a bit freaked when he had met Madison's mom.  
"Well Tim, we are going to have to sort this out somehow, Abby do you think we can do a DNA test?"  
"We can do that, it will have to be some saliva or hair, we will sort this out Timmy" Abby said.

That night nobody slept in the McGee household but the children, Tomorrow was the start of a new day for so many reasons.

**Right guys, what do you think, i want reviews and advice. **  
**If the timelines dont match up sue me, its fiction lol...**  
**Suggestions welcome! xx**

**P.S - Just as i was posting this my keyboard was playing up, so any mistakes will be rectified as soon as i can get it working**

**Sorry**

**Lister4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi Guys, Sorry about the time it took for me to update, I have had issues and then when I had an inspirational break I realised my wireless keyboard wasn't working... I know just great right! well now I have a new one so... on with the story**  
**Lister4eva**

The next morning Jordan awoke and instantly remembered what had happened the night before. He was shocked that his Aunt Abby had been so understanding to the situation, he was sure his mum wouldn't have taken it so well.  
After showering and dressing he made his way to the kitchen, his father was already at work and his mum was sat at the kitchen table,  
"Hello, little one, what would you like for breakfast"  
"Mum I'm not little anymore, I'm almost taller than dad, and can I have some toast please"  
"I have called you little one for 17 years and I am not about to stop now, are you going to see Madison today?"  
"Yeah I think so, what time are you going to NCIS?" Jordan asked  
"in about an hour" Ziva answered eyeing her son.  
"Can me and Madison come with you, then I can get her to do a DNA test, then we can figure out a way to introduce her to Uncle Tim."

Breakfast was fast over and Jordan had texted Madison and his father about going to NCIS, Ziva drove to the Navy Yard in quiet as she was unsure what she could safely say to the poor girl about her father.  
Madison and Jordan holding hands in the back seat gave her a sense of foreboding, once Madison found out about her father would she have Jordan to help her through it or would she break his heart as technically he was keeping this from her, Ziva was not looking forward to the outcome, before she knew it she was showing her I.D to the guard and parking the car.  
Once in the building, Ziva decided that the best course of action was to give death glares to anyone who tried to talk to the group, just in case it had got around that Madison was McGee's illegitimate child. They made it safely to Abby's lab.  
"Hey Abs, Madison is here to see you, to get the DNA test done, as it is standard procedure" Ziva enfusised the last part and Abby nodded.  
"Yes that's fine, i understand that a DNA test will have to be done, because for all you know me or my mum could be a lying nutcase" Madison joked.  
Abby took the relevant swabs and said it would probably take about two hours to get the results so the young pair were given Ziva's credit card and told to go to the gift shop and get some NCIS souvenirs for Madison and then some lunch. As the pair walked out Abby and Ziva looked at one-another and made a silent agreement to be there for Abby and McGee whatever the outcome.

Back in the bullpen it was cold case reviews that were priority as there wasn't an active case, however McGee couldn't concentrate. He had just found out he may have another daughter and it was going to be hard to explain this to his other children. Gibbs was at home having the other children help him with the garden and other chores to keep them busy.

Madison and Jordan returned a couple of hours later and walked into the bullpen, Tony and Ziva was instantly on guard to make sure that they only called their colleague Tim, they didn't want to let the cat out of the bag especially before they were sure what had happened.  
Madison took a seat at Gibbs desk as Abby came into the bullpen, Abby presented Madison with the DNA results saying she was her father's daughter. They all stood around Gibbs desk talking and secretly wondering how they were going to break the news to Madison that her father wasn't dead and he was sat at the desk across from her.  
"can someone show me where the bathroom is please" Madison asked  
"I will show you" Ziva volunteered.  
Whilst the girls were gone Tony and Tim got back to work, Director Vance walked into the bullpen and straight to Tim's desk.  
"Agent McGee, are you having and breakthroughs with any of the cases you are studying?"  
"What did you just call him?"  
Everybody in the bullpen turned to see Madison stood near the entrance to the bullpen, she looked from Vance to McGee and back,  
"I called him by his name, young lady, Special Agent Timothy McGee" Vance answered.  
Jordan walked towards his girlfriend and tried to steer her away from the bullpen,  
"LET GO OF ME, You knew about this, You all knew and nobody told me" Madison was getting more and more upset which was understandable but now it was McGee's turn to take a beating from his daughter.  
"YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO, FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH, HAVE ONE OF YOUR CRONIES TELL MY MUM YOU WERE DEAD SO YOU COULD LEAVE HER" she turned and stormed out of the bullpen, Jordan made to go after her, but Tony grabbed his arm,  
"Leave her to cool off, she needs time."  
"But dad she needs me"  
"OK go but don't say didn't warn you"  
Jordan ran out of the bullpen and followed the path his girlfriend had taken.

Director Vance was still stood looking at Tim,  
"OK, shows over, everybody get back to work, Agent McGee my office please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tim just sat and stared at the director, waiting for him to talk, Vance appeared to be thinking,  
"Agent McGee, would you like to explain to me what happened just now?"  
"well basically Jordan brought a girl home who is now his girlfriend she came to a cookout we were having, when she was there she began talking about her former NCIS father who died on a case, the story she told was of Agent Pacci but when Gibbs asked her father's name she told him my name, now we were doing a DNA test before telling her I was alive, and that's when you walked in and asked me about cold cases, it will have been a major shock for her I should think"  
Vance was a little stunned with his agents honesty, when anything happened relating to his MCRT, they always hid it and made everything seem fine until they needed help to get out of it, which wasn't often to be honest.  
"Well Tim I am truly sorry for ruining this for you if I had been informed of the situation I would have kept my mouth shut so to speak, you may now go back to the bullpen and tell your team they can go home, and try to sort this out there is nothing pressing that has to be attended to"  
Tim couldn't believe it first of all the director had called him by his first name, but then he was sending them home.  
"Th... thank you, Sir" Tim got up from the chair and made his way to the bullpen, when he got there he noticed only Tony was there,  
"Where's Ziva?"  
"Gone home to make sure Jordan was OK."  
"Well we can all go home, Director Vance said so"  
Both of them secured their files, shut down their computers and grabbed their packs, and as they were getting into their cars, Tim promised to come around later to talk to Jordan.

Tony walked into the house to see Ziva on the couch reading, but he could hear muffled loud music. He collapsed next to her.  
"Hows Jordan?"  
"Well so far we have had, Guns and Roses and Aerosmith"  
I will go talk to him" Tony got up from his seat and made his way up the stairs quietly. It must be bad if he was listening to those songs, he was hoping it wasn't going to get much worse, Jordan put those types of songs on when he was a bit annoyed with his parents, school or both. But getting closer to his room, Tony heard the music suddenly stop and restart,

It's a new day  
But it all feels old  
It's a good life  
That's what I'm told  
But ever...

Tony realized his son was extremely upset, Jordan played this music when he wanted to be left alone, Tony slipped down the wall as another song came on,

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes

Tony listened and listened, so far he had heard the likes of Good Charlotte, The Verve, Bullet, Hollywood Undead and loads more, he had to go and talk to his son. He stood up and gently pushed his sons bedroom door open, he sat next to his son on the bed, using the remote to turn down the music as he did so.

"You OK Son?" Tony enquired  
"Honestly what do you think Dad, my first serious girlfriend wants nothing to do with me because of Uncle Tim"  
"It's not your Uncle Tim's fault now is it"  
"No, I just had to choose the girl who was related to him"  
"Have you spoken to her?"  
"Yeah, she wants nothing to do with me she thinks I lied to her, I didn't it was just a ommission"  
"Girls are delicate creatures, you need to pick and choose when you lie to them, remember when your mum made cauliflower cheese and forgot to par boil then bake and it came out rock hard and chewy, well do you think I would have told her that it was chewy, she would have killed me, that's a white lie, but sometimes a woman doesn't realize that being lied to isn't that bad, now obviously you don't lie to them about major lies that's not good and not gentlemanly, you understand?"  
"Yeah dad, if they ask if there butt looks big in something or if their food is nice then its OK to fib, but lying is bad"  
"Now give Madison some time and be there for her when she needs it, she will come around"

Tony left Jordan, reminding him dinner would be soon and went downstairs. Little did Tony know what Jordan had planned for tonight, playing the music was just to fool his parents into leaving him alone for the night after the little chat.

Couple more hours later and the McGee's pulled up at the house, as they went inside they greeted the Dinozzo's and Gibbs who had arrived a little earlier.  
"Tony, will it be OK if i go have a talk to Jordan?" Tim asked  
"Sure, just don't mind him if he is moody, it was his first serious girlfriend after all"  
Tim walked up the stairs slowly, he wanted to formulate what he was going to say before he walked into the bedroom, he didn't know if his nephew was going to blame him for this whole thing and he didn't want to make anything worse. He breathed out and knocked on the door, when no answer came he walked in hoping he wasn't asleep, looking into the room it was safe to say, Tony and Ziva didn't know their son wasn't where he was supposed to be.  
"Tony" Tim shouted down the stairs,  
"What" Came the reply,  
"Where's Jordan?"  
"In his room"  
"I beg to differ" Tim replied  
Tony came sprinting up the stairs and looked into the room, he looked in the first draw and saw car keys gone but his cellphone was still there.  
"Just wait till that kid comes home, he's dead"  
The words had just left Tony's mouth when he heard a scream and then loud sobs, Tony ran down the stairs and was confronted by Ziva sobbing and Abby hugging her.

"What is it?... What's happened, Ziva tell me..."

**Dun Dun Duuun...**

**So Peoples what do you think and what do you think has happened?**

**I Hope you liked it!**

**Lister4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Ambulance arrived at the hospital, followed by another, the paramedics rushed in with two teenagers, both unconscious and both looking like a bus had hit them, little did the know the staff weren't far wrong, The nurses directed the paramedics where to take their newest patients.  
"This is Jordan Jethro DiNozzo, 17 years old, he was the driving the car, found unconscious, I.D was in his pocket, airbag didn't deploy possible head injuries, definite leg injuries and possible spinal injuries, but stable"  
The paramedics finished their report and left the doctors and nurses to get to work, once they had finished getting him settled with the machines and in his bed, a nurse called his parents, she knew her patient well.  
Down the hall was the second patient that had been brought in from the accident, again the paramedics had made their report, 17-year-old female, Madison Penelope Jefferson, both leg and arm injuries, possible head and spinal injuries, airbag deployed, broken nose and cheek bone, also unconscious.  
Once the nurses had informed the families it was just a waiting game, these nurses knew the DiNozzo's and extended family very well and the rush of relatives was soon to come, but that wasn't their concern, their patients were to be tended to.

In the cars the family were indeed on their way, but Tony was becoming impatient the traffic had built up and he wanted to get to the hospital to see his son, up ahead Tony could see the twisted wreckage of a black SUV, Tony yelled at everyone in the car to shut their eyes, he knew this is what had caused his son to be in hospital but closing his eyes was not an option for Tony he saw the twisted metal of a red car partially underneath the SUV, once the traffic cleared enough Tony floored it and made it to the Hospital, the image he had just saw still sitting in his brain. luckily McGee had the same idea, there wasn't much use putting any of their passengers through that. A bigger ordeal was yet to come.

At the hospital Tony stormed up to the nurses desk, he told them his son's name, he wasn't in the mood for niceties, Tony found the room his son was in soon after, he looked through the window to see his son strapped and attached to various machines and equipment, Ziva ran into the room and clutched her baby boy's hand, he was her little one and he couldn't be taken from them yet, he couldn't she didn't want to think about him dying. A parent wasn't supposed to outlive her child.

Tim, Gibbs and the kids watched through the window as Ziva and Tony clutched the hands of their son, Gibbs directed them to the visiting lounge they needed time with him alone. Maya was holding on to Alfie for dear life, she had sobbed into his t-shirt since Tony had wrestled the information out of Ziva, her big brother had never looked so helpless before, Alfie would hold her forever if she needed it.

Antoinette was in Tim's lap with Abby crying on his other shoulder, Antoinette had finally fallen asleep after what had seemed like hours of sitting in the waiting room, hearing the little girls sobs over her jayjay and how he needed to wake up he hadn't finished reading her latest obsessions, Harry Potter. Abby was now still and staring into space, she had dried mascara down her face.

Gibbs was stony and looked like he was day dreaming, a occassional tear would roll down the mans cheek, everyone was used to Gibbs bottling up his emotions, but this, this was different, his first grandchild was in an accident and their was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Tony and Ziva sat at the bedside of their son, he was so small and quiet and looked like he was in pain, the doctors informed them they were giving him pain meds but until he awoke they would be unsure as the strength and dose he would need to keep the pain manageable.  
Hours had flown by and nurses had brought coffee for the adults and Tony realized his family were still probably waiting for an update, he walked out of the room and was pointed to the visitors lounge by a nurse. The site which met him broke his heart more, Gibbs face slightly streaked with tears, Tim the same and the children and Abby asleep all cuddled up to one-another.  
"Guys you should go home, i will call you if anything changes, Tim can Maya stay at yours whilst we are here"  
Tim nodded and began moving slowly to awaken everyone cuddled around him,  
"Come on were going home, we will be back after we have had some sleep, changed and had some food"  
Everyone shuffled out of the waiting room but Gibbs didn't move, he stayed staring at the opposite wall,  
"Boss?"  
"I'm not going anywhere son, i will be here for you and Ziva, I need to be here for my son and grandson."  
Tony began crying and Gibbs pulled him into a hug, they were still in the same position when alarms began blaring and a woman's screams and sobs became louder and louder, Tony ran towards the noise to see a woman looking a lot like Abby being restrained by nurses

Tony felt this woman's pain, if his son began to arrest he wouldn't be fighting tooth and nail to get to him. A short time later and the alarms stopped and the machines resumed their steady beeping. The woman sank to knees thanking god.


End file.
